


Where The Evil Lies

by Addiejomo



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, I started this ages ago and forgot what it's about, I'll add tags later, all you need to know is that my OC got the full sass, and Vulpes is a victim of sass attacks, and they will probably run around fucking shit up, i dont even know, in hindsight these tags are completely where i took this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiejomo/pseuds/Addiejomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Vulpes three years to pin down the mighty Courier of the Mojave, and two years after Hoover Damn was won over by an independent New Vegas, he finally got her. He didn't think he was letting her go again.</p><p>And then he fucked it all up. </p><p>He told one lie, and now he’s going to be dragged to his death across the Mojave for revenge, along with Silus. Meeting some nice gal’s along the way.</p><p>[Changed the description because it made this fic sound a lot more serious than it was. I think it sounds aptly stupid now.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Stopped Me Running

She kneeled before him, staring up at him with her mouth in a tiny grin. She couldn't help it, the situation was funny. He was going to try to shoot her in the head- again. Even with her hands and feet tied she could fight him out of it. If not, she could talk him out of it.

It disgusted Vulpes, she was supposed to be scared of him. No, here she was grinning- the audacity! Vulpes huffed and turned away to load his gun, shaking his head as he did so. It didn't matter if she was smiling or not because she was going to die anyway.

He pointed the gun at her head but then put it back in his holster. 

“So. Courier,” He said in what he thought was a neutral but terrifying voice. “Comfortable?”

She tilted her head and shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, my wrists are a little sore but other than that I feel pretty good. How are you?”

“Just fine, thank you.” He had no idea why he was playing along with her.

She sighed contentedly. “I feel a strong sense of Deja Vu. You gonna put on a nice suit and tell me the game was rigged from the start, or will you add a personal touch? You always have had a dramatic flare.”

She annoyed Vulpes to no extent with her playful banter. He mused, ‘we will see who is smiling when you are dead’. Truth is that she would probably die smiling.

“You are offensively nonchalant about this. Give me three reasons I shouldn't put a bullet in your head.”

She shrugged and smiled. “I’ll give you five! One, I survived that. Two, I have an army of fucking robots. Three, I’m hilarious. Four, I control the Dam. Five…. Shit, I should have settled with three. Maybe five could be because if you shoot me you will know my deepest darkest secret that even your super secret Fruitmunchers group couldn't find out. A secret weapon so powerful I alone could dominate the whole Mojave with it.”

Vulpes looked at her with new interest.

“I’m joking, I don’t have a secret weapon.”

In a second, Vulpes had unholstered his gun and had it pointed it between his prisoner’s eyes. She looked up at him with serious sincerity and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she moved her head around the barrel of the gun and looked up at Vulpes.

“Come on, you don't have to kill me. We have history, remember Nipton?”

At this, the Legion member’s mouth turned up and he nodded, “That was pretty funny.”

“See? I’m great company. Will you untie me?”

“Will you try to stab me?” 

“What with? You did a pretty thorough search.” The courier grinned and winked.

Vulpes silently cursed as he pulled out a knife and cut away the bindings. He just knew he was an idiot.

“If you so much as try to attack me I will kill everything you love.” He threatened as he put the knife back in it’s sheath and turned to put it on the bench nearby. In a second his arms were pinned and a hand was wrapped around his neck.

“Good thing I’m a hateful person then. You’ll probably end up killing a Radscorpion venom casserole and a molerat called Snuffles.”

In the courier’s forceful hug, Vulpes could only writhe in her grip and curse her. Eventually she got to tie him to a reloading bench and kick him in the gut a little.

“Now, give me three- no, five- reasons I shouldn't put a bullet in your head.”

“What? You don’t care if I live.” He tried to scramble up the side of the bench to challenge her but fell when his arms couldn’t move any further.

The courier twirled the gun in her hand. “And you cared if I lived?”

“I wanted to see if your life was worth move dead or alive.”

She snorted in response. “Why don’t you give me one reason then. Hmm?”

“Your companions, I could say the word and they would die.”

“Dead, robot, nerd, underground, drunk, old, very old, I don’t know…and I don't care,” Her voice trailed of at the thought of Boone. “What do you know of Craig Boone, Vulpes?”

Vulpes barked out a sharp laugh. “NCR dog, your companion, dead slave wife, and dead.”

“He’s dead?” Vulpes nodded, “Alright.”

“You don’t care?” He was genuinely surprised at this, they always seemed close.

“Nope. NCR and not to mention angsty, creepy, steals my kills but disappears near deathclaws and is altogether annoying as fuck.”

This appeared to be an adequate answer to Vulpes. He nodded. They sat in silence until the courier got up and walked off to have a look around.

She returned an hour later with two beers in hand and a pile of clothes.

“You didn’t tell me we were in The Fort.” She deadpanned. “You went through all that trouble to get me to here. Aww, you're sweet.” She sat down cross legged against the reloading bench.

“Here, have a beer.” She held one up to him.

“But the Legio-“

“The Legion is dead. Have a beer.”

“Um- I need a hand to drink it.”

The courier scooted closer to put a hand down Vulpes’ skirt- much to his protest- and searched for any weapons. She pulled out a small knife with an unimpressed look.

“You keep an unsheathed knife so close to your balls?” She shook off the thought and shoved the blade into her boot. She proceeded the search by taking off his shoes and tipping out the ammo and money contained within. Then she cut his shirt off and unstrapped the holsters from his chest.

The Frumentarri huffed. “I may as well be naked.”

“Good idea!” She ripped his skirt off and tossed it into the far corner of the tent shortly followed by the other articles of clothing that was removed. Vulpes was now only wearing some boxers and was not happy about it.

"My, my. How the tables have turned," She smiled.

"What are you going to do to me?" He shuffled back into the bench. She leaned over and untied one hand.

"Have a beer!" She shoved the beer at his face and made him drink.

Three beers later he was bitching about Lanius.

"All has gone to plan." The courier nodded contently.


	2. Tables Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of background. A little insight into the typical, hardass Courier. Some Nipton flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Back by popular demand is chapter 2, which is long overdue as I have been either too lazy or having issues- be it self, or technology.
> 
> I'd looooove some constructive criticism.

‘Was it revenge?’ Karen thought, looking at the passed out Legion member. She was no longer a threat to the now dead Legion. ‘So why? Maybe I could ask him.’

Unfortunately, it would have to wait, because there was a scrabbling coming from the door. Somebody was trying to get in. She crawled over to the pile of weapons and pulled out a 44” Magnum.

“Hey, dick! Stop pretending to sleep and listen.” Vulpes’ eyes shot open and he looked intently at the door. He went for his thigh holster but paused.

“Give me a gun.” He hissed at the redhead. She grimaced.

“No way! You won’t need one anyway, I’ve the best trained hand in the Mojave.” She crawled over to the ex-Legionnaire and leant on his shoulder so she could talk in his ear.

Vulpes opened his mouth but was stopped by a finger pressed to his lip and a very obnoxious ‘Shh!’.

The scrabbling at the door stopped momentarily and a somebody spoke. “Chuck us another bobby pin, would you?” and the scrabbling at the door started again, along with impatient sighs.

“Raiders. Maybe Fiends- favour the former. Three men, two women. None apparently too high.” Karen was muttering into Vulpes’ neck, and it gave him the strange urge to shiver. “You try to shoot be, there will be hell to pay.”

She hissed this in his ear and then shoved the pistol to his chest. She hesitantly walked over to the door and counted on her hands. “Three… Two… One.” Karen mouthed, then flung the door open. She shot down two of the Fiends. 

A gunshot rang out behind her and a spray of hot blood splattered on her chest. “Good shot!”. She unstrapped a knife from her calf and shoved it into the fourth Fiend’s heart. Another well-aimed shot from Vulpes hit the last, who fell to the floor with a thud.

“Give me the gun.” Karen deadpanned, turning to the Legionnaire. He shook his head. “Don’t make me make you. Remember what happened in Nipton? Wouldn't want that to happen again, would we?”

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

~*~

Karen walked anxiously through the town of blood and destruction. At the end of the road she saw a gang of men. Boldly, she walked up to the leader.

“Hey. Did you do this, or are you taking in the sights?” 

“The degenerates-“ A Legion member began speaking.

“Oh, you're those people everybody hates! I’ve heard of you!”

Though she was being completely insolent, Vulpes to an instant shining to her. She had vigour and spirit. But the one thing that had him absolutely enthralled with her was that she had no fear. Not like the brave ones that would stand up and say no. No, Karen was completely insouciant.

One of the lower ranking goons aimed his shotgun at eye height. Karen laughed breezily. “Nice skirt, does it come in mens sizes?” In all fairness, Karen thought it was a passably standard comeback. But it did get a reaction, and it was funny. The man aggressively waved the gun at her and she shrugged. “Nah, go shove it mate.”

Vulpes constrained his smile to a small grin and held up a hand, effectively putting an end to any malevolence.

Vulpes stepped towards the rock-ribbed bombshell. Karen grinned and looked down at him. “Nice hat, short-arse.” She pat him on his head and whispered “Stay perfectly still.”. And then, in a beat, she had pulled two guns from their holsters and shot the four Legion members around them.

“They were putting me off.” Karen shrugged indifferently. 

Vulpes only stood. Quaking in both incredulous rage and pleasant surprise. “You just killed four people while standing in front of their chief…?” It was phrased as more of a question from his lips.

“Yes.” And with that, Karen delivered a Sunday punch to his face, knocking him to the floor.

Vulpes sat up, holding his bleeding nose and looking for any trace of the fervent redhead. He was about to get really furious before he heard her voice call out from somewhere in the town.

“Catch me if you can! I look forward to our next meeting.”

They both smiled from wherever they were. They didn’t even know each other’s names.

 

Their next few meetings were the same. He would find her, she would talk for two minutes, create a diversion, and leave.

He wished he didn’t have to fight her.

~*~

He didn't want to fight her. So he smiled and flipped over the gun, holding the handle out to her. Karen grabbed it and shoved it in an underarm holster.

“I didn't think so.” She spun on her heel and looked out the door. “More Fiends on their way- I’d say seven. Must’ve heard shots, we’d better go. There’s another safe house down the road and just over a hill- I only know about it because my pip-boy told me. Should be good for a night or two, let’s go.”

Karen crouched and cut away the rope from the war-criminal’s wrist and then shuffled over to the pile of weapons. She then, quite methodically, started organising the guns into her holsters. Once she finished, she yanked on her pack and stood.

Karen looked out the door one more time, the invaders were now quite close to the building. “Back exit. Don’t look, just run.”

And with that, she had pushed open the back door and began running. Vulpes did a double-take, then chased after the wastelander. He had almost caught up to her, when he heard a gunshot ring out.

“Did you just try and shoot me, you bastard?” Karen panted, tossing a look behind her.

“No!” Vulpes yelled back.

“Well then this is a lot worse, isn't it? We’ve been spotted!” And, on queue, a spray of bullets encompassed them. They both picked up the pace.

They got over the dune and slid down it, hiding behind a rock. Karen put a hand over Vulpes’ mouth and quietly shushed him. They stayed there for twenty minutes, making sure nobody was coming.

“Now,” Karen said quietly, taking her hand from the Frumentarri’s mouth and looking at her pip-boy. “Where was this house?”

She inspected the device and tapped away at it impatiently, grinning falsely. “Ah, great! Five miles down. My mistake, sorry!” 

Vulpes looked at her dourly.

“Let’s go, fucko!” She rhymed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I am so very, very open to constructive criticism. And if you loooooove this, hit kudos, subscribe, comment.


	3. Vengeance Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes is a skeeeeevy prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flashbacks until we get to the good bit. Check bottom notes for new info. Also we see one of my fave Legionaries, Silus!

When it was dark, and after they had encountered many a radscorpion, Karen spotted the safe house. They had walked in silence for an half an hour on steep terrain and were in need of a well deserved rest.

Karen approached the door and produced a key, shoving it in and pushing the door in. She ascended the stairs and threw down her pack, hurling herself onto the dusty sofa. Vulpes followed slowly, hissing in pain. Karen spotted a gaping wound on the back of the Legionnaire’s calf. Blood was dripping down the back and hadn't stopped due to the blood-flow needed for running. It was obvious he had been shot right in the back, and should have been incapacitating.

Luckily, the shot was dealt to one of the most enduring bodies in the Mojave.

“Oh, you complete idiot. Sit down, try not to get blood on the mat.” She said, reaching for a stimpack from her utility belt. Vulpes arranged himself on the floor at an awkward angle. “Oh, for fuck’s sak-“ She pushed his face down on the floor and pulled his leg out , jabbing in the stim.

After she cleaned up the congealed blood, she put a knee on Vulpes’ back. Karen grabbed his wrists and tied them, then administered two Med-X. Vulpes tense body slumped further into the floor.

When he woke up, Vulpes was handcuffed to a radiator on the wall. His leg was propped up on a pillow and a bottle of water was by his side. He took a sip of it and looked up. Karen was standing in the kitchen, cooking omelettes and drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. The smell of the food made the Frumentarri’s mouth water.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

“Couple of hours… Hungry?” The redhead slid the gecko-egg omelette onto a plat and planted it onto the floor, kicking it over to Vulpes.

“Did you have to drug me?” He picked up the plate and picked at it with the fork, eventually shoving the egg into his mouth.

“Um, yes. Any more questions?” Karen asked, sitting on the couch and swigging the whiskey.

“Actually, yes-“

“Oh god, I shouldn't have asked.”

“Those Fiends back there. If they were what they said you said you were, you wouldn't have worried. So what were they? If they were Legion, they would have been loyal. You would have talked to them, negotiated for me. But they weren’t. So NCR, it is. But the real question is, why would NCR be after you?”

There was a long silence. Karen looked down at her plate with a tinge of regret in her eyes. She was remembering why. She sighed and began to speak.

“I was blamed for the death of Craig Boone. Top sniper in the NCR- but you know that. Some Legion fucker killed him, but I was blamed. Cassandra Moore put the bounty on my head herself.”

“Glad that’s what you think of me. Another Legion fucker.” Vulpes smiled inwardly and looked up at her.

“I didn't even know he was dead until… What?”

To be honest, it was a dick move. Vulpes knew nothing much about the death of Craig Boone. But he loved the way Karen tried to not be affected but the information. Her mouth twisted into a thin line and she looked at Vulpes. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but her eyes screamed murder. Her jaw clenched.

In an instant she drew her gun and shot three bullets on the wall behind Vulpes. “Sorry, needed to vent.” She said before abruptly standing up and kicking him in the shin.

“Hey- Ow!” Vulpes said in a childlike voice.  
 Karen kept aggressively kicking his leg. “Doesn’t- Fucking- Feel- Nice- To hurt… Does it?!” She screamed. “Thats it. We’re going to McCarran, and you’ll have a public execution as a prisoner of war.”

Vulpes swore to never lie to Karen again. She would stop at nothing to avenge a friend.

“We leave in a day or two.” She said with finality.

~*~

Karen laid in bed with her eyes wide open.

Boone was her friend. She only had on, and he was dead. He was annoying at times.

“Mpph.” She spoke incoherently and with frustration, covering her face with her pillow. She decided to roll over and get some shuteye.

_‘He’s dangerous’ Karen thought, looking at the closed door. She spied a glance at Boone who was standing behind her. “Wait here.” She mumble and stepped towards the door._

_“Seeing that Legion mongrel again?” Boone said stoically._   
_Karen’s hand stopped at the doorknob. “What?” She asked, turning slowly. ‘Oh shit, he’s going to kill me, isn't he?’ Her inner monologue spoke out. “No, meeting some Kahns. They don't like your type.”_

_The ginger turned around and twisted the doorknob, not opening._

_“I heard Arcade and Veronica talking about him.” Boone stated._

_“Sorry, but I’m trying to find an In. I need to be on their good side. Sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, but I thought you would flip out.” She explained, leaning against the door but keeping it shut. Karen tossed him a bag of caps. “There’s a bar next door, get a drink.”_

_“Yeah. Okay. Thanks.” The sharpshooter turned and stalked off.”_

_“They really are just Kahns.” She called out._

_Karen leant in and pushed open the entrance. A figure was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_“Hello, Vulpes.”_

_“Looking for an in?” The Frumentarri asked with a quizzical eyebrow._

_“To you pants.” She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. “Go get some lube from the bathroom, would you?”_

_Vulpes quickly dashed into the bathroom. When he returned, Karen was gone._

_“Fuck!” He shouted, throwing a bottle of lotion at the wall._

_Karen fell out the window. “Ah fuck! My ankle.” She hissed. Boone was standing a good few metres away from the impromptu exit with a mildly amused expression. “Didn’t get that drink?” She laughed._

_A clash came from inside. “Fuck, run!”_

_They hurried from the scene and hid around the side of the tavern. “How did you know?”_

_“It’s your style.”_

_“Thanks. They weren't Kahns by the way.”_

_“I know.”_

_Karen huffed a laugh with a disbelieving look on her face. She held up a leather coated diary. “Idiot fell for it again.”_

_Boone scoffed. “You do this a lot then?”_

~*~

That was the last conversation Karen had with Boone, when they were on good terms.

He seemed to think she was going to side with the Legion at Hoover Dam. They fell out, they got mad, Boone died, Colonel Moore blamed the courier for his death seeing as half the NCR had the same suspicion as Boone, Karen fucking ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got Tumblr for my ao3. Probably going to be a fallout blog but I may post about other projects. I'll put some art on it, teasers for my fics, a cosplay I'm starting soon. If you want a follow leave your Tumblr name at the comments.
> 
> My fallout one is here. http://addiejomo-ao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Furthermore I will be updating this fic Thursdays/Fridays every second week.
> 
> Love,  
> Addie.


	4. Break Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silus rocks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you should all be disappointed in me. 800 words, very sorry.

 

“I don’t love him. Didn’t. I didn't love him.”

 

“I think you do.” Vulpes prodded.

 

“I think you should fucking drop it.” Karen countered, finishing her Nuka-Cola

 

“I don’t.”

 

Karen lobbed the glass bottle at Vulpes. It hit him in the crown and smashed.

 

“Ow!” He tried to reach his head to rub it. “My fucking skull.”

 

“I did say drop it.”

 

“This isn't over… Crazy bitch.”

 

The courier lifter another bottle- a full one. Vulpes recoiled. “Don’t worry, it will be soon. For you anyway.” She smirked. “Got to sleep, you've got a big day of walking to your death ahead of you.”

 

Karen leaned back and splayed herself across the dusty brown couch, closing her eyes slowly. Vulpes tried to do the the same but looked on warily at the supposedly asleep Karen. When he was sure she was sleeping he easily slipped out of his bindings and crawled over to Karen. Fiddling with her pip-boy, Vulpes sent a distress call to Silus, one of the few Legionaries who would remain loyal to Caesar.

 

Just after he sent it, Karen cleared her throat. She was looking at him with one eye open. “Hello.” She spoke softly. Vulpes’ eyes widened as a full bottle of Nuka-cola came up from behind the couch and hit him in the head.

 

 

He woke up hours later to the noises of a game on Karen’s pip-boy. He groaned and rolled the back of his head on the wall. “Fuuuuck.” He whined in pain. Karen didn't look up, but told him there was a stimpack to have if the need arose.

 

“I couldn't block the signal, so I guess I’m going to kill Silus when he gets here.” Karen shrugged. 

 

Vulpes looked at her sceptically. “Hmm.” He hummed. “I don’t think you will.”

 

“What? Why not”

 

“Somehow, I don't believe you will kill him. It is my understanding that you where… Involved with Silus.”

 

“Who told you that?” Karen asked incredulously, leaning forward in her chair.

 

“Well… Silus did.” The Frumentarii looked confused.

 

“I’m going to kill the- Oh, speak of the devil!”

 

A knock on the door silenced whatever profanity Karen was about to utter, and she left the room. The sound of heavy footsteps racing down stairs resonated throughout the safe-house. Vulpes listened for the murmur of Silus’ deep voice. Instead, he heard a door slam and two pairs of feet angrily stomping through the lodging.

 

“You can’t shut up for three seconds, can you? It’s always an insult as soon as you see someone.” Karen shouted furiously.

“I simply said ‘worm’, what is wrong with that?”

 

“Ugh!” The redhead threw her hands up and entered the room. “You two should get married, you're as bad as each other.”

 

She pushed her ponytails behind her shoulders, squared up, and put her hand on her hips. Silus entered the room and huffed a laugh at both Vulpes and Karen. She nodded towards Vulpes, “What are you going to give me for him?”

 

“A kiss?” Silus replied, dead serious.

 

The offer was not well received, as Karen grabbed the scruff of his red tunic, and smashed her head into his. He fell to the floor with an ‘oomf’, unconscious and silent. 

“Wow.” Vulpes deadpanned. “I would clap you, but I’m a little… tied up.”

 

“HA HA HA-Shut it.” Karen demanded, dragging Silus next to him and tying him up with some spare rope. She looked at Vulpes for a good minute, then punched him in the face.

 

“What the fuck was that for?”

 

“Being alive.” Was the reply from the way-too-angry woman.

 

~*~

 

“I swear to god! Keep whining about your head, see where it gets you.”

 

“But it hurts.” The long haired legionnaire moaned.

It was dusk outside and the wind whipped through the desert, howling and rocking the house. A sandstorm was coming, Karen thought absently, sipping whiskey from a tumbler and swishing it. She tried blocking out the fatuous complaints of the legion men, closing her eyes and leaning back into her chair. 

The night would be long for all three people residing in the house; it was an uncommonly hot night. The time was passing excruciatingly slowly and they would need energy for their travels tomorrow, but Karen couldn't bring herself to sleep. She hadn't slept properly with the thought of Craig Boone lingering in her mind. 

She pushed away the thought again and focused on the pattering sound of sand hitting the window and wall, and, eventually, she fell asleep. In a state of fitful, lucid dreaming.

 

Tomorrow would be one hell of a day. Not that Karen, Vulpes or Silus knew it, but the all had a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my tumblr. Addiejomo-ao3


	5. Inertia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inertia  
> ɪˈnəːʃə/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a tendency to do nothing or to remain unchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely degenerates. Here is your thing. I might move up to an update every week but idk.

“Okay, fuckos! Here’s how it works, you think about doing anything to me, or running off, I will cut off your fingers.” Karen shouted at the two men burdened with her heavy packs. 

 

Silus took a slight step back and nodded silently. He was anxious now. Earlier in the morning he almost got away and Karen almost snapped his neck. Karen bared her teeth at them and turned her back, a single nod signalling they should follow. Vulpes and Silus trailed behind her reluctantly, dragging their feet like children being taken to church.

 

Since the sandstorm that locked them in for two days, Karen had hardened up and cracked down. No more playful banter or lenience, Vulpes though she would have well suited the role of a slavedriver rather than a hero of the Mojave. Karen had been silent and brooding, probably making plans for a grand delivery of the war criminals.

 

“Oh Karen?” Silus sang, effectively waking both Karen and Vulpes from their thoughts.

 

“Yes, what?” She replied, exasperated.

 

“You look especially appealing from behind. I think Vulpes thinks so too, he’s been blankly staring at your arse for an hour.”

 

“Suck my dick, Silus.” She answered casually, miming an extremely lewd action at him. “Vulpes, eyes front.”

 

‘ _Stared at the damn thing for an hour?’_ Karen thought with a frown and a small blush forming on her cheeks.

 

The midday sun was high in the sky, beating down on Karen’s neck. She probably should have worn something less bare than a tank top to keep the sun off, but shrugged and brushed her hair over her shoulders. She was feeling a little less than comfortable sweating everywhere, down her collar, armpits, and breasts, nonetheless, she carried on. Way until they reached Novac. 

 

Karen had no intention of stopping there, but when she passed the big, green lizard, she had to stop. She realised how tired she was after walking in her own world, and desperately needed a rest. She dragged the legionnaires into the lobby and laid down some caps on the counter, collecting a key, and leading them up the shoddy metal staircase.

 

“Okay. I get the bed. Silus, the tub, I want you as far away as possible from me. Vulpes, er, the floor.” Karen ordered, throwing some pillows around the room, rolling on the bed and relaxing. “Don’t even think of escaping, I have an NCR sharpshooter waiting at the door.”

 

Not that she did, but she was going to ask soon enough. Silus looked crestfallen as he retreated to the bathroom with a pillow under his arm. She went to talk to Manny.

 

When she cam back Vulpes was setting up on the floor with a thin blanket, clearly not suitable for the recent cold weather at nights, but Karen was sure he would manage. She took off her pants and changed her shirt, crawling into bed and enjoying the warmth. Karen sat up, put on her glasses and opened a book.

 

Every time she looked down at Vulpes, he was either trying to spread all of the blanket over him, or shivering. Karen rolled her eyes, sighed and pulled back the covers. “Get in, you pansy.” The Frumentarii gratefully crawled into bed next to Karen and shivered once more. “Christ, your feet are cold!”

 

Vulpes chuckled weakly and sat up next to Karen. He put his head on her shoulder to read her book. “Are you right there?” She muttered, not looking up from her novel. Vulpes did not move, Karen looked up from the book. “Can I help you?”

 

“You look nice with glasses.” Was all the Legionnaire replied.

 

“Hmm” Karen glanced suspiciously at him.

 

They held eye contact for a long moment before Karen broke it and looked at her book again, frowning. Vulpes was still looking, and it made her nervous. She removed herself from the bed and stood, exposing her long, tanned legs. Karen waltzed over to the desk, pulled a leather bound journal, and began writing.

 

_12 Jan Day 1468_

 

_It’s been four years and three days since I got shot in the head._

 

_Incidentally, about one year since I wrote in this. Forgot I had it and just felt the urge to now. Used to write in it all the time._

 

_Anyway, Vulpes is looking at me weird and I don’t like._

 

“Can I turn the light off?” Vulpes asked. Karen quickly scribbled something into her book and put it away. She crawled into her bed with Vulpes.

 

And on a night as cold and lonely as that, Karen couldn't help but inch a little bit closer to Vulpes’ side.

 

~*~

 

Sure it was cold. Sure it was probably a bad idea. And sure of course he could get caught. But Vulpes was an inquisitive individual. And he needed to read whatever Karen was writing. He reached under her pillow, pulled out the brown journal and rolled on his side.

 

_Jan 9 Day 1_

 

_I don’t remember anything. Just being shot._

 

_Doc said writing things down helps me remember._

 

_Jan 12 Day 3_

 

_Just helped out hose good folks at Goodspring. Ugh they were so nice._

 

_Anyway. Primm is a hole but I learnt about what happened._

 

_I remember a lot now. Mostly useless things. Names._

 

Vulpes skipped forward a few pages and smiled.

 

_Day 6_

 

_Holy fuck, what did I just do? There was something that made me a little hysteric about that Vulpes character. That toothy smile. Too bad he’s affiliated with such a cruel group._

 

_Anyway, I shot all his friends, flirted with him, then punched him. Was I always this cool?_

 

He flipped to the latest entry and his smile disappeared.

 

_.. Anyway, Vulpes is looking at me weird and I don’t like it. So if you're reading this_ _FUCK OFF!!!_

 

“Fucking dickhead. How much did you read?” Karen’s voice resonated through the quiet room. Vulpes put the book down.

 

“Goodspring, Primm, Nipton, now.” He uttered truthfully. Karen looked at him blankly. Though it was dark, he could still see her sharp, green eyes. They were wide, and fearless, but not angry. “Did you ever mean it? The games you played with me, were they just a ruse?”

 

“Not at first. But that was always what they were. Games. If I ever felt an ounce of sincerity, it was because I tried so very hard to see the good in you.”

 

“What changed?”

 

“Nothing. Everything that happened was in a state of inertia. The Legion planned war, as always, and the NCR tried to be a step ahead, as usual. Everything just… remained. It wasn't what changed, it was that I realised that nothing changes, not war, not places, not people. I realised that you wouldn't change either.”

 

Vulpes was speechless. Did she want him to change?

 

Could he change?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always loved, check my tumblr, hit dat kudos.


	6. The Start Of A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumping into old friends is good fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad I haven't updated in months!!! I've had a lot of shit going on though with ANOTHER job and some ~eugh~ family stuff.

 

Vulpes woke sticky and hot under the covers of the bed. Light was leaking in through the windows and he could tell it was going to be a hot day. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and realised his situation. His arm was wrapped tightly around Karen’s waist so he was spooning her. So that was why he was sweating so much.

 

Karen grumbled something along the lines of “Fuck the Mojave” and tried to roll away. Slowly, she sat up and glared at Vulpes who was trying to extract his arm. He pulled it back, holding eye contact. After a moment of silence, he apologised.

 

Karen rolled out of bed and jumped up. She used a corner of the bedspread to wipe her armpits in a most ladylike manner before stomping into the bathroom to wake up Silus. Vulpes heard a clatter and groan before Karen dragged him into the main room.

 

“I can’t believe you locked me in.” He muttered angrily.

 

“You wouldn't know I locked it if you didn't try to get out.” Karen countered, looking in her pack for food. She threw a packet of Fancy Lads at Vulpes and some Chips at Silus and pulled out her own crispy squirrel bits. They munched in silence.

 

“Hey Vulpes,” Silus called with a mouth full of food. “Did you know Karen helped me escape Mc-”

 

“Shutup! SHHHHH!” Karen tried to silence him, but it was too late. Vulpes’ brow quirked and Karen threw an empty water bottle at Silus. She turned to Vulpes, who lifted his hands in a silent surrender.

 

~*~

 

A few hours later they were back on the road with the blazing hot sun on the back of their necks.

 

‘ _Typical_ ’, Karen thought, ‘ _Boiling in the daytime, but so cold at night I have to share my bed_.’ Which had her wondering why she opened up to Vulpes. She settled for the fact she was mad with grief,but if that were true, she would have killed Vulpes long ago. She was vulnerable. Probably. It was better than the truth. Which Karen pushed away. She couldn’tlike him, that would be stupid and immature. No. Just no. He killed her friend. Aside from that he had a decent chance.

 

Karen was broken from her thoughts when Vulpes jogged up next to her. “So you wanna tell me about Silus?”

 

“Depends… Do you want another bottle to the head?” Vulpes blinked at her. “Fine. He was very charming and I thought that was worth the trouble for some reason.”

 

“That’s… Pretty funny actually.”

 

“Like I said, I’m hilarious.” Karen shrugged casually. Vulpes chuckled.

 

After walking in silence, side by side, for half an hour, Vulpes looked up. “I didn't kill Craig Boone.”

 

Karen stuffed up her face. “Yeah. Right.” She scoffed.

 

“No really, I was trying to get under your skin.” Karen almost believed him for a second but then gave him a Look.

 

“Why did you try to kidnap me?” She suddenly asked.

 

Vulpes opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. He paused. “I wanted to pin you down. We alway had such fun before you would run off. I wanted it to last.”

 

“And kidnapping was the way to do it?” Karen queried with an disbelieving laugh. That high pitched laugh made Vulpes laugh too.

 

“Only so you would see things my way for a second.”

 

“What? And then we’d get married and I’d say ‘Sure, he killed my friend and he’s a monster, but gosh do I love Vulpes Inculta!’?” Karen sneered. She tossed her pony tails over shoulder and walked ahead.

 

“I didn’t kill….”

 

Silus caught up to Vulpes and pulled a face. "Well, that failed." 

 

Vulpes pulled a face back. "Soon."

 

~*~

 

Lost in thought, the trio all wandered along, finally reaching the 188 trading post. It was practically the first human interaction any of them had partook in aside from some stray merchant’s and each other. 

 

It was definitely a morale boost for Karen when she saw the familiar hooded figure leaning against a railing. “Vero!” She called out with a smile as the Brotherhood member spun around.

 

“Karen?” Veronica’s smile faltered, then grew wider. “We thought you were dead.” She ran towards her friend and tackled her in a hug.

 

“I’m here on business.” Karen picked herself up and nodded towards the two ex-Legionaries.

 

“Is that...? Holy fuck.” Veronica took a minuscule step back when Silus smiled toothily and waved at her. Karen sighed, pulled her gun and aimed it at his foot.

 

“It wouldn't even take any effort.” She told him, exasperated. “You wouldn't be able to walk properly ever again.” Silus mumbled an apology and Karen turned back to Veronica.

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know right? I don’t even know how I scare them so much.” Karen leaned in and whispered.

 

“So why are they here?” Vero asked.

 

“Vulpes Inculta killed Boone. I’m going to hand him over to the NCR.”

 

“Um.. That’s great. But Boone isn't dead.”

 

“What?” Karen practically shouted.

 

“And some other key information. But more on that later.” 

 

“Well. Do you want to come with me? I could use backup.” It was worth a shot. Travelling with Silus and Vulpes was really wearing on Karen’s patience.

 

“Hey, it beats standing here and looking pretty.” Veronica replied in her usual sarcastic tone. It was familiar to Karen, and brought a small smile to her face.

 

An hour later they set out for New Vegas in the evening. It would take the rest of the day to get to Freeside. It was so much easier to travel with Karen not being grouchy and having some extra backup.

 

“And they just follow you?” Veronica asked as they crossed a small bridge.

 

“Yeah. I thought it would take a lot more effort but it’s kinda stockholm-ish on their part.” 

 

 

It was two AM when they entered Freeside, the roads broken fragments crunching underfoot were the only noises in earshot. They approach the Atomic Wrangler. It was cold outside and everyone who could be, was indoors, huddled with friends or strangers. Warmth, welcomed Karen, Veronica, Vulpes, and Silus, glad they were finally out of the blistering cold.

 

The courier engaged Peter Garret in bartering for a room as they were in high demand that night. Vulpes Inculta watched as she leaned over the counter, squaring up and holding the owner’s attention. He saw a hand slip under the counter and come back, gripping a wad of NCR notes. The Frumentarii smiled as he witnessed the brilliance of Karen. Her posture relaxed; she had won the bargain anyway, and paid with the stolen tender.

 

“We get one room. What a stingy little shit.” 

 

“Don’t forget he fucks robots.” Veronica said loudly as they walked past Garret. A few eyes turned his way.

 

They trudged up the stairs and found their room. Karen inserted the key and pushed it open. Of course it was the dankest and smallest room the Wrangler had to offer.

 

“What a dump.” Silus said, dropping his bag on the bed and flopping down on it.

 

“Get off the fucking bed. You’re not sleeping there.” Karen threw a toy car at him and shooed him off. He rolled off with a groan “Go sleep in the bath.” 

 

The room had a double and single bed and a couch, but it seemed funny to make him sleep in the tub anyway.

 

“Unbelievable. Vulpes gets to sleep with you and I have to sleep in the- Oh wait, there’s a couch!” Silus muttered.

 

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Karen and she shook her head at her. “What? He was being a little bitch about the cold!”  


“You did offer.” Vulpes said neutrally, peeling a blanket off the bed and giving it to Silus.

 

“Fucking hell, don’t think I don’t see that shit-eating grin on your face.” Karen pointed a finger

 

“That doesn't change the story.” He countered.

 

“Fuck you.” Karen said to him, but Vulpes could have sworn he saw a small smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! Don't forget he fucks robots....
> 
> ~Addie ♥♥♥


	7. Weighed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot what the the plot was for a while, didn't I? Don't worry, we're kind of back on track now.

 

Veronica and Karen slept in the double bed, and the scribe fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Karen couldn't sleep because of the sleep-in they had from Novac which messed up her body clock. Not that she slept all too much. She only really needed four hours.

 

It didn't help that there was an ungodly amount of noise coming from downstairs. Karen sighed and sat up, shoving a pack of cigarettes in her pocket and tucking two of them behind her ear. Vulpes sat up from his bed, regarding her with a nod.

 

“You coming?” Karen asked softly.

 

Vulpes stood up and followed her outside the building. They walked in silence to the other side of freeside, to an abandon structure, quiet aside from the shouts of drunks passing the building. Karen lead Vulpes upstairs and pulled the cigarettes from her ear. She offered one to Vulpes and he took it.

 

Karen took out Benny’s lighter and lit their smokes. “I read somewhere that these kill you.” She broke the silence. “I’ll be lucky if it’s these and not some crazy fiend or vengeful legionaries.”

 

“Hmm.” Vulpes nodded, breathing out some smoke slowly, watching it twirl around in the air before Karen blew it away. 

 

“Don’t be a show off.” She laughed, and so did Vulpes. “So, what’s up with you? You’re all playful and shit.”

 

“Was I not always playful?” 

 

“No! And also you stopped talking like that for a bit and you became a million times less annoying.” 

 

“Talking like what?” He sputtered, laughing.

 

“Well… You’ve stopped now but I’ll point it out later.” Karen turned away from Vulpes and leaned against the crumbling wall, looking down over the small area underneath. “Okay, so maybe I was wrong about Boone.”

 

“Are you going to apologise?” Vulpes looked up and so did Karen. There was second of silence.

 

“No! Don’t be stupid.” She said, effectively ruining whatever moment that was there. Vulpes rolled his eyes and also leant against the wall. “Are you?”

 

“I had no reason to lead you to believe your friend was dead.” He said simply.

 

“Why would you? You're a freaking sociopath!” Vulpes rolled his eyes. “Oh well. I guess that’s the closest think thing I’ll be getting to an apology.” Karen respired through her cigarette.

 

“May I tell you something, Karen?” The former Frumentarii asked, catching Karen off guard.

 

She was pretty fucking sure that was the first time he had used her name. It make her shiver like anything. She shook it off. “Eugh. Yeah, what?”

 

“So I might actually possibly… Um, in fact, I have been… thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I may, in some way, have some small feelings for you.”

 

Karen looked at him for a long while. “Hold me Vulpes, that was beautiful.” Vulpes let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Karen.

 

“Do you have to use your sarcasm to push me away? I have been completely honest. So what do you think?”

 

“I think you are talking through a quite proportionate hole in your ass.”Another sigh from Vulpes reaches Karen’s ears. “What did you expect? A fucking compliment?”

 

“Can you give me an answer, at least?” Oh god, Vulpes actually looked worried now. One of Caesars Legion’s most infamous members is worried by some feelings. But, then again, so was Karen. A little bit.

 

Instead of answering him with words, she loved up very close to him and bowed her head down. For a minute they were both half expecting Karen to smash her forehead into his. She thought again and moved her lips onto Vulpes’ not really moving them at all. Slowly she moved back and exhaled softly.

 

“That raised more questions than it answered. I thought you said I was disgusting.”

 

“I don’t feel guilty for liking you. I want something, and that’s not bad. I mean, I haven’t burnt down towns, but I have cleaned out vaults of Fiends. I’ve done some pretty horrible things, too. God-awful things. It’s just that I was doing it for the right reasons. So people don’t hate me. Plus, there was the fact I thought you killed my friend.”

 

Vulpes nodded like he understood, but he was still a little baffled by Karen. “So may I… Continue to kiss you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Right now?

 

“Yup.”

 

“Without fear of being punched?”

 

“Hmm…” Karenstroked her chin in a mock-thoughtful way. “Maybe…”

 

Hesitantly, Vulpes leaned in, resting his hand on her hip. She flicked it off. “Don’t touch the gun.” He put it on her waist and gently kissed her. She reciprocated, shuffling in closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

 

They walked back to the Wrangler, chatting about this and that. When they entered their room, Veronica was sitting across from Silus, who was cuffed to the couch leg, playing caravan.

 

“He tried to run off.” Veronica said, placing down a card.

 

“I needed to go to the bathroom!” Silus objected.

 

~*~

 

When Veronica was sure Silus and Vulpes were asleep, she nudged Karen with her foot. “Hey.”

 

“Yeah?” Karen asked, not at all tired.

 

“Where did you go for like, a year?”

 

“At first I was tying up loose ends. Then I travelled up to Sierra Madre, which I have to tell you about. There are things you need to know. Then, like, two weeks ago, Vulpes caught me and, y’know.”

 

“Okay… So, Sierra Madre?”

 

Karen sucked in a huge breath and sat up. Veronica did the same and looked at her friend, worried. “He put a bomb collar on me… He told me to find three other people. One was a Nightstalker who had split-personality disorder, the other was on old-world entertainer come ghoul and, uh, an ex-Brotherhood scribe.”

 

“Who put the collar on you? and who is the scribe?” Veronica looked frenzied.

 

“The man was Father Elijah. And the Scribe was Christine Royce.” Karen’s voice cracked but she continued, rubbing subconsciously at where the collar once was. “Our collars were hooked up. If one person died, the collars would all blow up. Elijah wanted us to work as a team for a heist. I tried reasoning with him, but he was too far gone.”

 

Karen took a long time to explain everything about the heist, in detail, before she told Veronica about Christine. The ‘locals’, the ghosts, the thick air, Elijah, Dean, Dog and God. She told her everything.

 

“She was banging on the doors, so I opened the Auto-Doc, and she practically fell out. She was so scared, she could hardly see and she had scars all over her. But there was one across her throat, just above her collar. The Doc had severed her vocal cords, she couldn't talk.”

 

Veronica let out a dry sob and buried her face in Karen’s shoulder. The redhead wrapped her arms around her friend and kept talking. All the way to the end. “We finished the heist and we were at the gates. But she didn't want to leave. I have no idea why.”

 

When she eventually hushed Veronica to sleep, Karen left the bed and fell into the corner of the room. Sooner or later, she was joined by Vulpes, who wrapped his strong arms around her and let her sob into his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a bit more angst because I played Sierra Madre yesterday and got infected with feels. I think I'm going to do a side fic after this where they go on a rescue mission for Christine.


	8. Ouchie My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don;t even KNOW what I'm doing with this anymore !

“The only reason you are alive is because I’m allowing it.” Were the words that Vulpes woke up to. He was alarmed for a second before he heard the following words that made him smile; “Now wake up, Silus.”

“I don’t want to!” The ex-legionnaire grumbled. Vulpes opened his eyes just in time to see Karen rip the blankets off, causing Silus to curl up into a ball. “I’ve only been a sleep for five hours.”

 

They sat in a circle on the floor for breakfast, sharing junk food between them. Vulpes looked across to Veronica and, having heard the conversation last night, felt a tiny hint of sympathy. He brushed it off, he was going soft.

“Not to sound rude, but Veronica, you look like trash.” Silus said, munching on some chips.

“Yeah? Why don’t you go take a flying leap off Go Fuck Yourself bridge?” She spat back. Karen put a hand on her shoulder.

“Silus, best if you just shut your mouth for a little while, eh?” Karen said quickly with a nervous smile after feeling her friend tense beside her. 

“I am simply saying she looks like death.” She saw Veronica raise her arm and jumped between the two just in time to score a sucker punch to the temple.

“Oiii…” She whined, holding the side of her head. Veronica apologised profusely and eventually gets Silus to as well.

“In other news,” Karen says laying a few guns on the floor. “Vulpes, help yourself.” Everyone was shocked. “Oh yeah, maybe I should mention I’m not turning Vulpes in. We are going to see Boone… Hmmmaybe not Silus, he tends to talk and then get hurt.”

Veronica put her hand up. “Okay. Questions. One, why not? Two, why are you giving him a gun!? Three, why are we seeing Boone? Four, where are we dumping loudmouth over here?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “ Well, because he didn't actually kill Boone. Because he needs one. We’ll chain Silus to something, let FISTO loose on him or something. And because I thought he was dead and I haven't seen him since Hoover Dam.”

Veronica looked at Karen with doubt for a fleeting moment, but shrugged and mumbled a ‘fine’.

“And what exactly is a FISTO?” Silus asked, breaking the tension.

“Oh, don’t you worry. You’re going to love it.” Karen laughed, tucking her hair up into a blue trucker cap as they exited the hotel room.

~*~

“I haven’t been here for a good while.” Karen said, stopped at the gates to the Vegas Strip. She dropped her cigarette and crunched it under a heavy combat boot. “Well, no time like the present, let’s go.”

People recognised them. Which was good and bad. It didn't affect Veronica that much, or even Vulpes. But people came up to her and shook her hand, but backed off as soon as they identified Vulpes. Some people shouted at them and threw things, others cheered. But everyone gave them a wide berth, wide eyed and chattering excitedly.

“It’s the Courier!”

“I though she was dead.”

“Is that Vulpes Inculta?”

“What’s she doing with him?”

They entered the Lucky 38 and Karen went into autopilot, marching into the elevator and hitting the button to the presidential suite. She had this look on her face Veronica had seen before. She was angry, and determined. Veronica exchanged looks with Vulpes, but Karen caught on.

“What?” She asked snappily. “What was that look for, I saw it.”

Vulpes literally shrunk back when she turned to him. “Don’t do anything stupid. Okay?” Veronica said, putting a hand on Karen’s shoulder. She relaxed a little and mumbled an apology to her friend.

The elevator doors slid open with a mechanic groan from years of weathering. Karen walked forward and carefully put one combat boot outside the doors. Then another.

“Anyone home?” Karen looks around on the spot. She breathed in the familiar scent of the suite and her eyes fluttered shut, she was remembering better times. To her left she heard a gun click and instantly snapped out of her trance. She turned to see Boone holding a gun to Vulpes’ temple.

“Boone, don’t shoot!” Karen all but screams, turning to him. Boone looks at her and squints.

“Karen?” He whispered to himself, staring at her. Karen pulled off her cap and let her hair fall onto her shoulders.

“Recognise me now?” She laughed. Boone dropped him gun and ran toward her, slowly reaching out to touch her cheek. And then he did something totally out of character. He pulled her into a tight hug. He pushed her back.

“What is he doing here and how are you not dead?”

They sat down together and Veronica and Vulpes helped Karen explain what had happened. The whole story from the end of the Battle Of Hoover Damn to where they were right now. Boone didn't trust Vulpes, but he trusted Karen, which was enough. So he let Vulpes live for now.

When they were just about finished, the sound of the elevators sounded throughout the suite, and everyone looked up. A woman with dark skin and black tightly curled hair stepped into the room. She halted when she looked up and saw her guests.

“Everyone, this is my wife- Carla.” Boone says, standing up and rushing over to calm the woman and explain what was going on.

“I’m sorry, what?” Karen asks, almost choking on her own tongue.


End file.
